kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Statues
There are at four different types of Statues scattered across the world in Kingdom. Players can offer coins at the shrines to obtain one to three-day-long blessings. An additional fifth statue appears on Skull Island. Statue of Archery in 5 in |blessing = Increases all archers' accuracy}}The Statue of Archery 'is the moss-covered archer statue which increases the accuracy of all archers in your kingdom for as long as the shrine is active. Note that the shrine does not increase the single damage of your archers' attacks, only their chance to hit the target. A four-coin offering (five in ''Kingdom: Classic) gives or extends the buff provided by a single day, up to a maximum of three days. As the buff is consumed, the lights on the pillars next to the statue will slowly dim and fade. When active, the buff will illuminate the archers' arrows, while a cluster of arrows will create a laser-like projectile if fired synchronously from the same direction. Statue of Building |blessing = Increases the hit points of walls}}The '''Statue of Building is a moss-covered builder statue which increases the maximum hit points of all defensive fortifications. The added hit points remain after the shrine becomes inactive but reactivation is needed to restore them after the wall takes damage. The bonus applies to all walls standing and walls constructed while the buff is active, even walls that were destroyed after the buff was last activated. An eight-coin offering gives or extends the duration of the buff by a day, for a maximum duration of three days if twenty-four coins are paid all at once. Activating the buff will make the walls glisten. Despite being associated with builders, the buff does not make builders more or less efficient. However, builders will need to repair/upgrade the existing walls first in order for the buff to take effect on those walls. Statue of Scythe |blessing = Increases the yield of harvests}} The Statue of Scythe, or Statue of Sithe (as spelt in the game"Sithe" is an archaic spelling of the word "Scythe". It is used on the Steam Trading Cards for the game), is a moss-covered farmer statue which increases the yield of the crops which your farmers harvest as long as the shrine is active. A four-coin offering is enough to allow for one day of increased yields, whereas twelve coins all at once will allow the effect to persist for three days straight. Statue of Knights |blessing = Knights fight more aggressively}} The Statue of Knights is a moss-covered knight statue which gives the knights a special leaping attack, capable of killing multiple greedlings at once. Due to it's nature, it is highly recommended to only use this buff when a ruler is planning an attack, because the leaping attack tends to end poorly when a knight launches itself into an incoming Breeder - therefore, any self-respecting rulers are advised to use this shrine wisely and rarely. An eight-coin offering provides the ability for a full day, with twenty-four coins at once extending the ability for three days straight. Hourglass Statue |blessing = Freezes the falling sand by 1 day, delaying the defeat originally planned for the 50th day.}} The Hourglass Statue is a moss-covered statue of a person holding a giant hourglass in a position similar to the mythological Greek titan AtlasSee resemblance here.. This statue is only present in the 6th island and its purpose is to add a new defeat condition to the island: if all the sand is poured out, the monarch loses instantly. If no coins are given to the statue, the sand will have shed completely by the 50th day. And each time a sum of 8 coins are donated, the sand freezes and stops falling for 1 day. Unlike the other four statues, the hourglass does not accept extra charges that would extend its effect for a larger period of time. So, unless the monarch keeps waiting at the statue's feet, for the effect to finish, and then remake it's offering, considerable amount of sand will always fall between charges, meaning the defeat hour approaches. Although this applies real pressure for most casual players, it's very possible to finish the 6th island challenge way before the 50th day, meaning the donation to this statue could be completely negligible. Trivia *Unlike vagrant camps, statues will not despawn if the trees around them are cut down. *Reactivating any of the statues before the previous buff expires not only refreshes duration of the previous buff but also extends the duration for the day. Players can exploit this by activating the shrine only when the previous buff is about to expire such that they get two-day duration for one-day cost of the buff. *A bow and arrow will appear on an activated archer shrine, a hammer will appear on an activated builder shrine, a scythe will appear on an activated farmer shrine, and a shield will appear on an activated knight shrine. Activating the subject shrines will also clear the statues from algae and mosses. Gallery Arrow Buff.jpg|A visual cue that the archer's buff has been activated. Arrows have a trailing effect. Wall Buff.jpg|A visual cue that the builder's buff has been activated. Walls have a sparkling effect. Farm Buff.jpg Related Pages Shrines.png|Architecture Shrine|link=Architecture Shrine References Category:Natural Structures